


The Diagnosis

by Byrdie



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-28
Updated: 2003-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byrdie/pseuds/Byrdie
Summary: A drabble -- and two thirds!





	The Diagnosis

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Written: April 3, 2002 

 

Archive: Yes, please. 

 

Rating: PG-13 

 

Warnings: Under legal age? Get lost NOW!!! Allergic to m/m loving relationships? Hate babyfic? Well, what the Sam Hill are you doing in *this* neck of the woods? Make us all very happy by kindly going elsewhere. 

Spoilers: Nothing really major. 

 

Feedback: Please, pretty please? New fandom for the Byrdie. 

 

Disclaimers: Much as I love 'em, I know they're not mine. But if their owners took better care of 'em, they'd be a whole lot happier -- not to mention less sexually frustrated! 

 

******* 

 

Seamus Harper was fed up with hospitals. Nothing they could do; he was dying, after all. But Dylan and Tyr had insisted. So ... two whole days of poking, prodding, and outright humiliation. Sheesh! The things he did for love! 

 

Doctor Phillips entered. From her odd expression he assumed the worse: he had less time left than he'd thought. But then .... "The tests are all negative. You're not infested. In fact, your blood is so toxic to the Magog larva we can make a vaccine from it. With your permission, of course." 

 

Shock. Disbelief. "H-how come I'm so sick?" Nearly four months now since he'd started barfing his breakfast every morning. And sometimes, his dinner, too. He'd lost weight but his abdomen was noticeably swollen. If not the damned parasites ... 

 

She told him. Twice. Showed him the scan results and gave him a hard copy. "No mistake?" 

 

"No mistake." 

*** 

It was really a no-brainer; as a slave he'd been the subject of countless bizarre experiments. And he'd married two men. Now, after slow, sweet loving, they held him close, tenderly caressed his ripening belly. Dylan was amazed. 

 

"You've got *how* many in there?" 

 

"Three." Harper blushed. "I'm ... very fertile." 

 

Tyr purred. "Sons or daughters?" It didn't really matter; he was just curious. "Two boys and a girl. Oh, and *you* get double diaper duty." The big Nietzschan sputtered. Both his husbands laughed, the younger one kissing him. "Fair's fair, loverboy. After all, you just *had* to give me twins."


End file.
